Zeto's Dungeon
Zeto's Dungeon (ゼトーの穴居城, Zetō no Ana Kyojou, lit. "Zeto's Hole Castle", alt. "The Buried Castle of Xetau") is a location in Legend of Legaia. It holds the Mist Generator that permeates Mist throughout Drake Kingdom. As the name suggests, Zeto's Dungeon is named after it's creator, Zeto. Zeto's Dungeon was built in a large valley east of Drake Castle in Drake Kingdom, around 10 years before the start of Vahn's adventure. When the castle was near completion, King Drake sent scouts to investigate it, but none of them returned. Soon the Mist started pouring out of the smokestacks sticking out of the castle and King Drake tried many ways to drive it back, even sending people to Mt. Rikuroa to pray to the Genesis Tree in the hopes that it would save them as the legends indicated. Unfortunately nothing worked and King Drake had his subjects put on Seru and lock themselves in cages, hoping the Mist would someday disappear. The Mist from Zeto's Dungeon is so thick that it completely envelops the castle and the large valley in which it located. Storyline Vahn, Noa and Gala travel to Zeto's Dungeon after reviving the Genesis Tree of East Voz Forest. The new strength given to their Ra-Seru combined with the Genesis Trees' power to thin out the Mist enables them to reach the castle without succumbing to the Seru. Once they reach the outside of the dungeon, Noa points out the Mist coming out of the smokestacks and the Ra-Seru warn them that the castle is a vital resource to the Mist's henchmen and will be heavily guarded. As they descend into the castle they find nothing but powerful Seru inside, as well as a maze of connecting bridges and pathways. Finally they reach an elevator (technology way more advanced than anything seen in Drake Kingdom) and reach a floor with long hallways, electric lights and door panels that open sideways. Eventually they reach a large room and are met by Songi, who had been watching them from atop a ventilation shaft. Songi jumps down and taunts them for their foolishness in not fearing death. Songi agrees to fight Gala, believing that he would defeat him just as easily as he did in East Voz Forest - but the power of Ozma lets Gala prevail over Songi and his Ra-Seru (Jedo). Songi expresses glee that he has a strong rival and then jumps back to the top of the ventilation shaft. After warning Gala that Zeto is waiting for them, he runs off. Vahn, Noa and Gala continue on and reach another elevator that takes them down to the final floor of the dungeon. After running down another long hallway they reach the Mist Generator chamber. After heading down the walkway, Zeto manifests directly in front of the Mist Generator, telling them of their idiocy for struggling against the Mist. Noa recognizes Zeto as the one who summoned Caruban to kill her and Terra at Mt. Rikuroa and rushes in to attack. However, Zeto transforms into a giant crab and attacks them. The Ra-Seru heroes defeat Zeto in battle and destroy his physical body, but not before he mentions Prince Cort. They use the power of Meta, Terra and Ozma to destroy the Mist Generator and the dungeon housing it. After its destruction, they travel back to Biron Monastery, not realizing that a Ra-Seru Egg has risen from the fallen pieces of the Mist Generator before shattering. Gallery Trivia *Zeto's Dungeon is the only place in Drake Kingdom which has electric technology, such as electric sliding doors, electric lights, and elevators. *There are quite a few missables in this dungeon, because after defeating Zeto, the fortress is destroyed and cannot be reentered. *Gala's first Hyper Art, Thunder Punch, is found in a book in this dungeon Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia